Boku no Hatsukoi wa Akuma?
by Yamashita HatsuHaru
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro secara tidak sengaja membuka sebuah segel di tengah hutan saat sedang camp bersama para GOM. Apakah yang terjadi saat segel tersebut terbuka? (ngga pinter bikin summary)


**Boku no Hatsukoi wa Akuma?**

**A Kuroko no Basuke fanfiction**

**By**

**Yamashita Hatsuharu**

**Disclaimere : Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**Pairing : AkaFuri dongg~ *digeplak**

**Rated : T aja deh :3**

**Genre : Supernatural,Romance, itu aja kayaknya.**

**Warning : Typos, Romance kurang, Standart Warning. Shounen-ai**

**Holaa~, Haru disiniii~ (~`3`)~**

**Perkenalkan Haru author baru disini jadi kalo banyak yang salah haru minta Krisar nyaa ne *kedip maut* (reader :Hoeekk)**

**Don't Like, Don't Read ^^**

**Kalo masih nekat tanggung sendiri dan kalo tidak suka silahkan klok tombol Close di kanan atas. Please, jangan Flame m(_ _)m**

**Happy Reading Minna-sama (_ _)**

**Boku no Hatsukoi wa Akuma?.**

Siang hari yang cerah di sebuah hutan lebat, terasa sangat tentran dan damai, dengan suara burung dan hewan lainnya. Sungguh sangat dama—

"Midorima-_cchi_, bantu aku mendirikan tenda ini!" Sebuah suara cempreng milik seorang pemuda berambut kuning terdengar, membahana ke seluruh hutan, menggaung pada lorong angin dan memantul pada setiap benda padat—istilah singkatnya, memekkan telinga.

"_Urusai nanodayo_, Kise! Aku sedang sibuk," balas seorang pemuda berambut hijau tak perduli. Ia mengelap boneka porselin berbentuk penguin—yang diklaim sebagai _lucky item_-nya hari ini.

"_Mou, hidoii ssu_!"Dan dimulailah tangisan buaya sang pemuda pirang—yang diketahui bernama Kise Ryouta—dengan suara cempreng nya.

"_Lagian_, kenapa tidak ada yang membantuku,_ssu_?!"teriaknya lagi, frustasi melihat kelima temannya sedang sibuk—lebih tepatnya melakukan hal yang tidak penting—sementara dirinya hanya mengerjakan seluruh tugas seorang diri.

Kalau kalian bertanya mereka sedang apa?

Jawabannya simpel. Mereka sedang mengadakan kemah dalam rangka menyambut tahun baru di tengah hutan. Dan disinilah mereka, ditengah hutan keramat yang sebenarnya tidak boleh dimasuki siapapun. Karena konon katanya, hutan ini memiliki banyak hal yang berbau mistis. Tapi ya, berhubung mereka memiliki seorang kapten yang bahkan lebih seram dari iblis—kemungkinan Akashi melemparkan gunting pada penjaga hutan—jadi mereka diperbolehkan masuk.

Namun acara ini selalu berakhir dengan Kise yang mengurus segala keperluan. Mendirikan tenda , mencari kayu, memasak sedangkan yang lainnya melakukan aktifitas masing-masing. Seperti halnya Midorima tadi—yang sedang membersihkan_lucky item_-nya. Kuroko yang sedang bermesraan dengan _vanilla milkshake_-nya, Aomine yang sedang _mengorok_ di bawah pohon, Murasakibara yang _ngemil_ dengan khusuk. Dan tentu saja, Sang kapten _a.k.a_ Akashi Seijuuro yang sedang mengasah gunting-_chan_-nya.

"_Mou_, kalian jahat _ssu_!" teriak sang model dengan suara—yang berkali-kali lipat—lebih _cempreng_ dari sebelumnya.

"_Urusai nodayo_!"

"Diamlah, Kise-_kun._"

"Kise-_chin_ kau berisik."

"Berisik kau, _Kise_! Mengganggu saja."

Dan mereka kembali melanjutkan aktifitas masing-masing. Sang model, mulai cemberut dan bersiap mengeluarkan rajukannya tapi—

**SRET**

—sebuah gunting hampir mengenai kepalanya dan menancap pada sebuah batu—yang entah kenapa batu itu memiliki banyak kertas mantra. Tanpa perlu berpikirpun, semuanya tahu pemilik dari gunting keramat itu, pasti adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

"Bicara sepatah kata lagi. Gunting itu akan melewati lehermu, Ryouta." Perintah Akashi _absolute_. Dan sang pirang pun hanya bisa bungkam dengan keringat dingin dan badan bergetar takut, tapi –

**SLING**

Sebuah cahaya berpendar terang disana, entah berasal darimana. Sontak saja, semua orang yang berada disana menutup matanya.

Tak lama, cahaya itu mulai redup. Setelah semuanya membuka mata, betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seseorang dengan rambut coklat tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri disana. Dan dalan keadaan polos—sepolos-polosnya. Tentu saja, hal tersebut membuat anggota _Kisedai_ terbengong di tempat.

"A-apa yang harus kita lakukan, _ssu_?"Kise yang pertama sadar mendadak panik. Tentu saja! Ada orang yang sepertinya tak berdaya disana.

"Aku tidak tahu,"balas sang bayangan datar.

"Apa kita harus menolongnya?", Kini si mesum berkata sambil _mimisan._

"Aku tidak tahu _nanodayo_. Tapi, aku kasihan dan bukannya aku ingin menolongnya! Aku hanya kasihan, _nodayo,_" ujar pemuda _tsundere_ sembari berpura-pura membenarkan letak kacamata.

"Mungkin dia lapar, makanya pingsan," sahut sang _titan_ ungu polos.

"_Hah_? Lalu kenapa dia bisa berada disana, _ssu_?!"Tanya sang model dan mereka berembung tanpa menyadari sang kapten yang mendekat ke arah orang tersebut.

Akashi mendekati orang tersebut, dia berjongkok dan menatap orang itu sebentar. Rambut coklat tanah pendek, kedua bola mata yang tertutup, hidung mancung, pipi yang sedikit tembem namun terlihat halus, dan bibir _plum_ yang menggoda.

"_Enghh._" Orang tersebut sedikit mengerang sebelum membuka kelopak matanya, menunjukkan sepasang bola berpupil kecil nan polos. Akashi menatapnya diam lalu membantunya duduk, sukses membuat orang tersebut memerah.

"A-ano. A-aku dimana?" Tanyanya takut.

"Hutan." Akashi menjawab seperlunya, lebih memilih meneliti sosok yang masih tertunduk." Kau berasal dari mana?"

"Da-dari—"Orang tersbeut nampak kelabakan, menimbang-nimbang dengan perasaan takut. Apakah ia harus manjawab jujur dan dianggap gila atau berbohong—tapi pilihan kedua jauh lebih membahayakan nyawanya.

"Cepat jawab", titah Akashi. Oh, Akashi-_sama_ bukannya anda harus menolongnya, bukannya membuatnya ketakutan.

Mendengar pernyataan itu, orang itu menjawab dengan takut-takut.

"_Ne-neraka_",jawabnya takut.

"jadi kau _iblis_?", Tanya Akashi.

"_He?,_ ka-kau tidak menganggapku aneh?", Tanya nya balik.

"Jawab pertanyaan ku dulu", perintah Akashi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Eh, i-iya", jawab pemuda itu takut.

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?, dibuang kah?", Tanya Akashi _sarkastik_. Yang ditanya hanya menunduk dalam, badannya sedikit bergetar.

Orang itu lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk lemah.

"Pantas, nama mu siapa?", Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Fu-furihata Kouki".

"Aku, Akashi Seijuuro"

"Kenapa, Akashi-_sama_ tidak takut ataupun terkejut saat kubilang ka-kalau aku adalah _iblis_?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"_Souka_," balas Furihata pelan. Beberapa saat keheningan menjalar, hingga para makshluk warna-warni— yang sedang berdebat disana— menyadari bahwa sang kapten telah hilang.

"Akashi_-cchi_!, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kalau kamu pergi duluan?", teriak si pirang yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan tajam sang _Emperor_.

"Akashi_-kun_, siapa orang ini?",Tanya Kuroko.

"Furihata Kouki, dia _Iblis_",ujar Akashi santai tanpa menghiraukan wajah terkejut para anggotanya.

"APA!,IBLIS!?", teriak _AoKise_ dengan _lebay_nya, sementara yang lainnya hanya memasang wajah terkejut, minus Kuroko tentunya yang hanya memasang wajah datar seperti biasa, walaupun matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan.

Furihata yang melihat hal itu menjadi gugup dan takut, matanya mulai berair dan dia mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Menyadari hal itu, Akashi segera menatap tajam budak-budaknya –Aomine dan Kise— karena telah membuat Furihata ketakutan. Akashi langsung memeluk Furihata untuk menenankannya. Dan tentu saja apa yang diperbuat Akashi membuat semua anggota _Kisedai cengo_, karena ini pertama kalinya Akashi bersikap lembut pada seseorang.

"Tetsuya, ambilkan pakaian mu dan kalian selesaikan membuat tenda dan siapkan makan malam", _titah_ Akashi tidak ingin membuat mereka berpikiran aneh aneh lagi.

Dan tentu saja tanpa penolakan mereka menurutinya.

"Tenanglah Kouki, mereka semua teman ku. Kamu tidak usah takut", ujar Akashi lembut lalu mengangkat tubuh Furihata ala _bridal style_ dan membawanya menuju tenda pribadinya.

Sedangkan Furihata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya memerah malu dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Akashi.

'Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dengan Akashi_-sama_', pikir Furihata dan dia pun tanpa sadar terlelap.

_**Akashi POV**_

Aku membaringkan tubuh polos Kouki di atas kasur tendaku, pemuda ini, entah kenapa jantungku berdetak cepat saat melihatnnya pertama kali.

Apa ini cinta?, entahlah rasanya tidak mungkin aku mencintai seseorang saat pertama kali bertemu.

"Akashi_-kun_?, ini pakaianku", sebuah suara datar –yang kuyakini adalah tetsuya— membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Masuklah, Tetsuya. Pakaikan padanya.", perintahku pada Tetsuya dan dia langsung melakukannya tanpa basa-basi.

"Ne, Akashi_-kun_.Kau bilang Furihata_-kun_ adalah iblis kan, tapi kenapa dia terlihat seperti manusia biasa?.", Tanya Tetsuya pada ku setelah selesai memakaikan pakaian miliknya pada Furihata.

"Mungkin karena dia telah dibuang", jelasku singkat, Tetsuya hanya ber'oh saja dan permisi keluar.

'Kurasa dia sedikit menipuku, kalau kamu benar dibuang, kenapa kamu harus di_segel_ di tempat seperti ini _hm_?', pikirku sambil menatap Furihata yang tengah tertidur pulas dan mengelus rambutnya.

END AKASHI POV

NORMAl POV

SKIP TIME

**(Malam hari)**

Sang malam telah menunjukan dirinya menggantikan raja siang yang telah turun dari tahtanya. Dibawah sinar sang malam, beberapa orang pemuda yang tegah beranjak remaja tengah _ber-pesta-ria_, walaupun kecil-kecilan.

"Oi Kise, berikan _barbeque_ itu padaku. Kau telah memakan 3 tusuk, setidaknya berikan itu padaku!", ujar Aomine sambil merebut _barbeque_ terakhir Kise.

"_Mou_, Aomine_-cchi_ bahkan sudah makan jauh lebih banyak dari ku!. Kembalikan _barbeque_ ku ssu!", rengek Kise kepadaa Aomine yang tengah melahap _barbeque_—milik Kise— tanpa menghiraukan rengekan Kise.

"Sudahlah kalian, jangan berisik dan makanan masih ada banyak", potong Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Benar _nyam_, kata Mido_-chin_ _nyam nyam_. Makanannya masih banyak _nyam nyam_", Balas Murasakibara sambil menguyah _steak_nya. Dan Sebenarnya masih ada seorang lagi disana yang hanya diam menonton sambil meminum _vanilla milkshake_ nya.

Keributan itu akan bertambah parah jika saja Akashi tidak datang bersama Furihata yang tampak malu-malu berjalan di belakang Akashi.

"_Minna_, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan kalian", kata Akashi sambil melirik Furihata yang tampak gugup.

"Kau ingin berkenalan kan Kouki?", ujar Akashi lagi dengan tatapan _Emperor_nya dan tentu saja membuat Furihata kelabakan dan berbicara dengan gagapnya.

"_A-ano minna-san_. Ma-maaf telah merepotkan kalian dan te-terimakasih telah menolongku. Mo-mohon bantuannya. Fu-furihata Kouki _desu_!", ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Tidak udah sungkan-sungkan begitu Furihata_-cchi_!, ayo kita makan _ssu_!", ajak Kise dengan semangat— cetar membahana— nya.

"Kise_-kun_ benar, Furihata_-kun_. Tidak usah sungkan", dengan langka nya sang bayangan berucap sembari tersenyum tipis. Dan yang lainnya hanya mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Kuroko dan Kise.

"_Hontou ni Arigatou minna-san_!", ujar kembali Furihata dengan wajah bahagia.

"Nah, Kouki bagaimana kalau kita makan?", tawar sang _Emperor_ dengan senyum khasnya yang membuat anggota _Kisedai _lainnya membatu dan Furihata yang memerah.

"_Ha-Ha'I Akashi-sama_", jawab Furihata malu-malu.

'_A-Akashi-sama_?!' semua –minus Kuroko & Murasakibara— _shock_ dengan panggilan Furihata kepada Akashi.

END NORMAL POV

FURIHATA POV

Huaahh, pesta yang sangat menyenangkan!. Ini pertama kalinya aku sesenang ini!. Aku bahagia karena bisa bertemu mereka.

"Kouki, makanlah dengan pelan. Mulutmu belepotan saus", sebuah suara menginterupsi lamunan ku. Wajah nya mendekat ke arah ku, sontak aku sedikit menjauh.

Agak takut dengan yang dilakukan Akashi_-sama_ yang menghilangkan sisa saus yang menempel di pipiku, walaupun aku tidak yakin.

"_A-arigatou_…",ujarku sambil memerah.

'Aduhh kenapa wajahku bisa memerah?, a-apa yang terjadi?!'

Kurasakan tanganku ditarik tanpa aba-aba oleh Akashi_-sama_, entah kenapa dia melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti sekarang badanku _limbung _dan yang kutahu berikutnya adalah aku menutup mataku erat-erat dan berikutnya aku merasa hangat.

Kubuka mataku perlahan dan ternyata aku berada dalam pelukan Akashi_-sama_!. Ya ampun, ba-bagaimana ini?!. Tanpa kusadari wajahku memerah dengan sempurna dan hampir menyaingi warna rambut Akashi_-sama_.

"Hei, Kouki. Kau sengaja jatuh agar bisa dipeluk ya?", ujarnya yang sontak saja membuatku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap wajahnya dengan memerah.

"TI-tidak!,",Balasku sedikit gagap.

"Lalu?,", Tanya Akashi_-sama_ dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"I-itu karena A-Akashi_-sama_ menarikku tiba-tiba!", oh akhirnya aku mengatakannya.

"Hee, apa iya. Aku sudah mengatakannya tadi…", ujar Akashi_-sama_ dengan senyumannya.

"Ta-tapi,..Kapan?. kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?", benar, dia pasti bohong, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya kalau dia mengatakannya.

"Itu karena kau melamun Kouki",dan perkataan itu sontak membuatku kembali memerah karena malu. A-aku lupa, kalau daritadi aku melamun….

END FURIHATA POV

AKASHI POV

Wajahnya yang memerah itu…aku menyukainya. Wajah Furihata Kouki yang memerah karena diriku, aku menyukainya. Aku menyukai semuanya dari Furihata Kouki, entah sejak kapan aku menyukainya…

"Sudahlah..", ujar ku sambil mengacak surai coklatnya dan itu sekali lagi sukses membuatnya memerah.

"Sebaiknya kita ikut yang lainnya…", tambahku sambil menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Um!..", balasnya semangat dan menarik tanganku, walupun samar-samar aku dapat melihat wajahnya yang memerah.

Aku menatap nya dari belakang, menatap bagaimana surai coklat itu terbawa angin karena sang emilik surai tengah berlari dan bagaimana wajah itu tersenyum ceria. Furihata Kouki, aku menyukaimu….

Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menyukai seseorang, suka sebagai seorang kekasih.

Cinta pertamaku telah direbut oleh pemuda ini, Furihata Kouki…

**=END=**

Thank You for Reading _Minna-sama _*bungkuk 90 derajat*

Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan dan Terimakasih banyak buat Di-chan yang udah mau bantuin aku nge-beta ini. _Hontou ni Arigatou_ *peluk di-chan*

Fic pertama Haru didedikasikan buat Ultah Akashi Seijuuro_-sama _^o^)/

_**Otanjoubi Omedetou Gozaimasu!**_

Akhir kata ..

RnR? ^^


End file.
